National Park
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Written for 2017 TaKari Fanfiction Challenge. Kari and TK go out to the National Park in Johto for a picnic, but their night of fun makes Tai anxiously worried.


This story was written as a response for the 2017 TaKari Fanfiction Challenge. I've chosen the theme 'in a park at night' and one of the criteria for the challenge was that it had to include Tai being overprotective over Kari. So I hope Takari fans enjoy this.

 **National Park**

National Park — the famous spacious and beautiful park. Famous for its regular bug catching contests, enchanting fountain and proximity to Goldenrod City, Kari thought it would be the ideal spot for a midnight picnic. Her blond soulmate, TK was the perfect companion. When she invited him on the spur of the moment at silly o'clock in the morning, he agreed with no hesitation.

"We finally made it," TK whispered. "It's been ages since I last came here."

"Me too," Kari said, taking a deep breath. She took a good look around. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Why don't we sit near the fountain?" he suggested, pointing at it.

She nodded. "That's a great idea. The fountain really is pretty, especially at night time. How come nobody is out camping tonight?"

"I don't think they allow camping in the park anymore. It's because of some gangs littering the park in the middle of the night."

They cut through to the fountain on the grass. Kari could feel the racing ratattas and hear the hooting hoot-hoots as she approached the fountain. The sounds and the feelings of the pokemon made her feel calm: she didn't feel worried at all.

When the couple laid their mats and got their food out ready, they knew very well that they weren't alone. Amongst the sound of the water and the chirping bugs, the only noise that irritated Kari was the sound of her phone beeping. She took the phone out of her handbag and checked her inbox. In the past few hours, she had received a dozen missed calls and frantic messages from her brother.

She put her phone onto silent as she replied to the messages.

 _Hey, Tai, don't worry I'm with TK._

After sending the text put the phone back onto the main menu. TK smirked as he saw the display picture.

"That's a nice picture of Gatomon," he said.

"I know," Kari replied. "Mico looks so confused especially with the skitty plushie between them. Maybe she also thinks it's a real cat."

"Oh, it looks like Tai's sent you another message."

"Oh brother, I had so many missed calls and messages from him. I told him I was with you."

 **Where are you? What are doing with TK?**

"Are you gonna tell him?" TK asked.

"I don't know," Kari admitted, giggling at her screen. "I think Tai would have a heart attack if he knew we were in Johto."

"He might feel a lot safer."

 _We're having a picnic at the National Park_

"I've sent it!"

TK took a bite out of his melonpan as he opened his can of ice tea. "That's good. At least he'll rest easy."

Kari dropped her phone on top of her bento box as she saw the next message. She picked up the phone and opened the box. She split open the chopsticks and shared the sushi and teriyaki chicken with TK.

 **What National Park?**

 _In Johto. Near Goldenrod City. :)_

 **WHY ARE YOU HAVING A PICNIC IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS?**

"Oh boy," Kari said, sighing as she placed her chopsticks on the floor. She took a sip of her tea as she read Tai's text message. "Tai's not in a good mood."

"You know what he's like," TK said with a smile, "he's just trying to take care of his little sister."

 _Tai...stop it! You're ruining the mood._

 **You don't understand. There's pokemon there and it's dangerous.**

 _We'll be okay, besides we've got our Digimon._

 **...You two are up to something.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **I don't want to know.**

 _Okay then, see you in the morning, Tai._

 **IT IS THE MORNING!**

Kari turned her phone off after that. Once she took her mind of her brother's text messages and polished off the food, they spent the next hour or so holding hands as they watched all the butterfrees and venomoths powder the night sky with their own special brand of stars. A colony of bugs gathered around the fountain and admired the moonlight's sparkling reflection on the water.

"They look like they're having a nice time," TK said.

"They really do," Kari grinned as she spoke. "It's just a wonderful twilight atmosphere."

Then TK's phone went off. "It's my brother this time."

 **Hello**

 _Hey, Matt, what's up?_

 **Just had Tai on the phone. He's really worried about you being in the park. So I said I would book you both a room at a hotel and now he's settled.**

 _Oh, thanks for that. Which hotel did you book us in?_

 **The Ibis hotel next to the station. Anyway, you two can a bit more privacy for whatever stuff you wanted to do in the park.**

 _..._ Matt _, it's not what you think. It's just an innocent picnic._

 **Yeah right. Just make sure to check in before 3 AM.**

TK had a look at the time on his watch: It was 1:30 AM. He put his phone onto silent and zipped it up in his pocket.

"What did Matt say?"

"Tai was worried about us, so he's booked a room for us at the Ibis hotel next to the station."

"That was nice of him. I wish I could stay here for a little longer though..."

"Me too, Kari. Me too."


End file.
